the days after
by zamey
Summary: The life of our family of friends from the day after Naraku has been defeated( this is a spoof off of the queen of swords ) hope u had no confusion
1. the days after

Gone! Naraku was gone all that remained was the Jewel. Staggering to the jewel Inuyasha felt the pain of his wounds getting worse. It couldn't be ... It was the new moon "shit" He staggered his way to the well. Kagome getting a strange feeling that something was wrong with Inuyasha. She looked up at the sky and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. There was no moon searching through her pocket she found some money and Inuyasha's cell phone but what she didn't find scared her the most the jewels. Naraku must have combined them!!! Meaning... "Inuyasha" tear came down her cheek. Could he really be... dead. Another tear came down but to her surprise it was swiped away. That touch she knew that touch looking up she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes. Then she saw him all bloody and his hair was already turning black. She stood up catching Inuyasha just as he had fallen unconscious. She drugged him through the well and called Seshomuro to come and get him.  
Miroku woke with a sudden pain in his arm.. The tunnel he opened it up to see what was wrong only to find it was gone. He woke up Yuki just as the phone rang luckily shunuske was already up and aware of what was going on Yuki answered it to find Seshomuro on the other line. After getting filled in on what was up she got dressed and told Miroku.  
When Seshomuro walked into the well house he saw no one "kagome were are you??" "Down here" she replied in a worried voice. Looking down the well he saw the human and his half human brother but something was wrong...!!!! His hair it was blackening!! The moon"shit... hold on I'll get him out" then he jumped down the well grabbed his brother and got him out to the car were there was his top agent medical crew. HE put his brother in their care and they drove off to a private hospital. Then he went back for the girl and drove them to the hospital. The youkai was in horrible condition they had to keep him alive till he became demon again. Two days of continues layber the men came out of the room and declared him in a stable condition. Though they said he was resting and they didn't want any one in there Kagome went in any way. She stayed by his side holding his hand. 


	2. continues2

This was it. Inuyasha and the Tensiga vs. Neroku and his half of the jewel. All of the traveling and training through the years. 'I cant believe I ever doubted that we'd come this far' Inuyasha thought. If it wasn't for his brother giving him a job in Kagome's time he would never have been able to recover this many jewels. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kagome scared her arrows were useless against Neroku's magic. Looking into the demons eye he knew he wasn't the target! "KAGOME RUN TO THE WELL GO!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha yelled before Narakucould strike her. Kagome ran through the woods towards the well. Inuyasha slashed the great demon before he could focus on kagome and the jewel. "Naraku your battle is with me! Leave the human out of this." "Fine I'll save your pathetic human companion for later."Naraku smirked. "GRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Inuyasha Slashed at the demon only to fall on his feet. "Hhehehe cant u see you're just a little youkai and well I'm a great demon you're useless." With that the demon took a big swipe at Inuyasha. Trying to avoid the strike. Inuyasha Jumped into the air slashing the demon with all his will. Naraku was bloodied up by half the battle. With one last attempt the Demon casted a paralyzing spell on the youkai. Then slashing him with all the spells he could summon in his state of health. Coming to the bloody youkai's face with a smile." Don't worry mutt you'll be seeing your little wench human soon, but not before I'm through with her. She'll make a great partner for my fun activities." 'Kagome' Tears came down Inuyasha face "YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HER" enraged by the comment Inuyasha started to fight against the paralyzing spell. Struggling to get to his feet he gripped the Tensiga witch was glowing a firey red tears coming down his face" Never, you'll never touch her again!! Your torment ends here!!! With that he jumped through the spell and slash Naraku with his last burst of energy. Falling to his knees he took a look at what he had done. 


	3. you deside

She sat there holding his hand and crying. She didn't notice the rest come in. SHE though he was going to be gone for ever when she felt pressure on her hand. Looking up she saw her lover's eyes. "Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered out. "Ohhhh Inuyasha" she sobbed and gave him a hug. "I... I was so worried, Naraku had stolen the jewel from me and...And I...I tried to stop him but he... He took me away and... and touched me and... And" "Shhhhh" Inuyasha interrupted her" don't worry Naraku will never touch you again. He can't... He's dead" Kagome eyes teared and she smiled at him and let him rest. Forced to leave the room she met her friends out in the waiting room. Songo came and gave her a reinsuring hug. Then they headed to the hotel that they were staying at for the summer. After they settled in, Songo stated "can Naraku really be gone?" "I don't know" kagome answered "Yes" Muroku stated" He is gone." "How do you know" snapped Songo "Because... The wind tunnel its. It's gone" They hadn't noticed that the once was monk wasn't wearing his bead and cloth over his hand. Yuki had a proud smile on her face and hugged her fiancé.  
After a few days of hospitality Inuyasha was declared well enough to go home. Shunuske drove him to the hotel. As he entered the room he almost fell on his back. Kagome had given him a huge hug one that would make a bear look like an ant. Tears soon filled her eyes "is he gone for ever?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Then he went to the balcony to sit in the hammock. Kagome joined her lover and watched the sun set. They fell a sleep out side Shipo who was about the age of a teen had given them a blanket only to have to spread it on the couple himself. He was so relieved to know Naraku was gone and Inuyasha was still there, but what about the jewel? Did he loose in the battle or did he use it to his advantage.  
  
Three days later Inuyasha found himself in his brothers room trying on tuxes for the big formal. "So Inuyasha is this going to be the day?" "The day??" Inuyasha gave him a confused look. "Don't play stupid brother you and I both know that you love that human. You've been dating for 2 years. When are you going to ask her to marry you?" "Marry me? "he thought about it but never thought what she would say" You really think she'll say yes?" "Of course, lveseen her face when you leave and come back all bloodied and half dead she never left you. She wants you, how about this you purpose to her tonight and I'll give you the ring for her. "He pulled out a collection of engagement rings with price tags that would make a commoner scream. Inuyasha nodded and picked out the priciest ring naturally. Seshomuro went to his closet to pick out a tie." So what about the jewel you do have it don't you?" Inuyasha didn't reply "well what are you going to do with it? Demon or human you know if you're human I have no use for you." Inuyasha gave him a snort and smiled his grin that gave his brother a sense that he actually might know what he's doing. Kagome was trying on a new dress her favorite one it was blue with diamonds stitched in with no shoulder straps. Muroku was defiantly interested in what was going on in that bathroom but he also knew he would have to wait till the formal to see the girls.  
  
Inuyasha waited with the other guys waiting for the girls. It seems timed stopped when the girls walked through the doors. "K.. Kagome? You look great." "Thank you" "Ok all you gents and ladies time to get this valentine formal going were going to keep it nice and slow all night long. Then we'll have a dedication time about halfway in. This dedication is from a young man who has a gift for his girl so let get started. inuyasha walked his way to the back stage and waunderd up to the stage behind the closed curten. " Hey kid you ready?" the stage maniger asked With a big sigh inuyasha gave him the signale. The currtens opened , "can we have miss kagome up to the stage." the speaker called. Kagome's eyes widend when her name was called she worked her way towasrds the stage, as she got up to inuyasha she looked into his eyes she saw he was anxiouse witch was odd for him.  
Inuyasha looked at his brother who gave a knodd as to incourage him. 'right then i hope this works' with that thought inuyasha knelt down on one knee like he had practiced and took somthing from his poket and looked up into kagomes eyes. "kagome will you marrie me?" as he said those words it seemed as if the world went silent. Kagomes eyes started to tear trying to keep her emotions to her self she looked around the room at her friends then her eyes fell on hojo he realy liked her could she ?   
  
Well the ending is up to you to deside have fun fyi this was my first fanfic ever i made it a wile ago but just decided to finish it well have fun 


End file.
